Perfect Moment
by lauralovessalinus
Summary: When Schroeder and Linus get up the courage to ask Sally and Lucy out...


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongemChapter 1: Intro and Schucy/em/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Schroeder, if you don't do it now, you are never going to get up the courage to ask her" Linus said as he took a bite of his sandwich. The Peanuts gang was now in high school amd Schroeder was trying to get up the courage of asking Lucy to the Dance. "Linus is right Schroeder, you've loved her all your life and NOW you wanna ask her out?" Charlie Brown was eating on schroeder's left and his words sounded muffled as he was taking bites of his pizza. "Oh speak for yourself Linus, you've been crushing on Sally ever since she was born and YOU KNOW she still likes you." Schroeder said still thinking whether or not he should ask out Lucy. Linus punched Schroeder on the arm playfully and Schroeder laughed. Schroeder and Lucy both have had HUGE crushes on Lucy and Sally for their whole lives, but never got up the nerve to ask them out. Even though they span style="text-decoration: underline;"both/span had kissed them. " Okay I think I'm gonna do it right now." Schroeder said as he got up from the table the three best friends had been sitting at. "Do you think he's actually gonna do it?" Charlie Brown asked. "Let's find out" Linus Chuckled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey Lucy" Schroeder said cheerfully as he talked to the beautiful black haired blue eyed girl sitting with Sally, Peppermint Patty, amd Marcie. "Hi Schroeder. What's up?" Lucy giigled as she got up from the table. "Um... I was wondering maybe if you wanted to go see a movie with me this Saturday." Schroeder said. "Sure! What time?" Lucy asked. "Uhh. I'll pick you up at your house at 7:00. Sound Good?" "Of course! See ya Schroeder!" Lucy said as she walked back to her table. emWow./em He thought. emShe really has gotten A LOT less crabby over the years.../em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em /em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emstrongChapter 2: Salinus/strong/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Linus thought about what Schroeder had said. He did still love Charlie Brown's little sister, in fact, he had always dreamed of dating her. " Well, since Schroeder set the example, I guess I'll ask Sally out too." Linus said to himself as he walked over to where Sally and Lucy were studying together. "Hey Luce, I just need to talk to Sally for a sec." "Sure!" Sally said as she got up and walked with Linus. "So what's up?" Sally asked. " So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the county fair with me this Saturday. You know, like as a date, because... er, I really like you." Linus said. "I'd love to! And aww thanks. I really like you too! So what time?" "Well, I kind of want to be there all day so we can go on a bunch of rides so... I'll pick you up at... 11:00?" Linus asked. "It's a date! Well, I got to get back to studying. Bye Linus!" Sally said as she went back to where Lucy was sitting. Linus mentally congratulated himself./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongemChapter 3: The Dates/em/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It was 11:00 am and Sally was waiting for Linus to ring her doorbell. The doorbell then rang and then Sally hopped off the couch and answered it awaiting her sweet ba- ahem I mean Linus. Linus was standing at the doorway with a casual t-shirt, black jeans, and some converse. He was carrying flowers for Sally. " Oh Linus, theyre beautiful!" Sally yelped. "Thanks" Linus chuckled. They got into his car and head out to the fair they went on rides, had fun, ate funnel cake, went on more rides and talked about how much they like each other. At 7:00 PM Schroeder was knocking on the door of Lucy's house. Lucy and Schroeder went to go see a Mystery Action Movie. In the middle of the movie, Schroeder leaned into Lucy. At the top of the feriss wheel back at the fair, Linus leaned into Sally. And there it was the kiss. The perfect moment. It went on for a while until they finally pulled away from each other. " I love you Lucy" "I Love you Sally". /div 


End file.
